1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to introduction of discrete roots of trust. More particularly, embodiments relate to introducing a first root of trust on a platform to a second root of trust on the same platform.
2. Discussion
In some instances, a platform may be configured to use more than one root of trust. For example, a first security module, representing a first root of trust, may be integrated into a platform for a first purpose, while a second security module, representing a second root of trust, may be integrated into the platform for a second purpose. In such a case, these two security modules may often be unable to communicate directly, and may be mutually suspicious.
Moreover, if the first security module includes additional security logic, the second security module may regard the additional security logic as a separate discrete component with unknown security attributes.